A Fight to the end
by SpHiNx92
Summary: Inuyasha chose Kikyou over kagome. kagome has nowhere to go untill she finds kouga. 5 years later they have a little girl and settled down as a family..but 1 day everything is changed...
1. Default Chapter

Kagome sat... staring at the rain and looking back at the past. She remembered how she and her friends used to fight demons she remembered Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and her love.... Inuyasha. "Why did he choose her?" she thought "why...why" she said with tears in her eyes. "Kagome are you all right?" asked Kouga, she and Kouga have been married since Inuyasha choosed Kikyou over kagome. "Of course!" she said "why would I be crying?" "I don't know" he said. "Mommy!!" "Akita"said kagome. She and Kouga had a little girl named Akita she had brown and black hair and little black ears on the side. "Are you ok mommy?" "Yes I'm ok" "Wait!" yelled kouga "I smell dog...." " You do!?" said Kagome "Yes... and he's headed right this way...."


	2. the silver haired kid

I do not own inuyasha and any of its characters except for Akita and Naraya yay!

"He is so close" said kouga "I can all most taste his horrible stench" "But I can't see hi-" all of the sudden they heard footsteps coming around the corner "stay right there" Kouga said to Akita "ok daddy". Kouga and Kagome went around the corner and were shocked to see what they found... "AWW" said kagome "it's a little girl with silver ha-"she paused for a moment "wait" she said to herself "silver hair" the little girl looked exactly like inuyasha, she had little silver dog ears. Kouga smelt her "hey kid by any chance have you seen a mutt face by the name of inuyasha?" he asked "why?" she said in an angry voice. "You better not be talking about my dad" she said. Her eyes a of a sudden turn red kouga carried kagome back to the cave "kagome stay here with akita" he said "kouga wait" said kagome what if you get hurt?" she said "don't worry about me" he said "remember we have half of the jewel shards" "oh yeah!" she said "lets get ready to kick some ass" kouga said.

Plz tell me what you think


	3. the incounter with inuyasha and the fast...

Again I do not own inuyasha and any of its characters except for you know who!!

Kouga went back where he found the silver headed kid. "Come out you mutt!!!" he yelled then out of nowhere he saw another silver headed kid but this time he looked bigger. The big silver head moved closer until he could see so clear.... "Inuyasha..." said kouga "Huh! I knew I find here" he said "I hear you called my kid a mutt?" "Yeah so what!" said kouga. "Inuyasha is something wron-"then Kikyou appeared out nowhere carrying the little silver haired kid. "That's the one daddy" said the little silver head kid "he's the one that called me a mutt!!" "So I heard you called Naraya a mutt?" "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" someone yelled all of a sudden. Inuyasha went to investigate. He went closer to the cave where he saw Kagome with Akita. "Kagome..." he said as he stood there speech less. "Were you the on who said that?" he asked "no" she said "that was MY daughter" she said "your what!?!" he yelled "you heard me" she said "what's going on?" he asked "well after you left kagome for Kikyou poor poor kagome had nowhere to go" said kouga all of a sudden. "Sooo" he continued "I came to her rescue and she decided to become my mate" he said proudly. "Whaaaaat!?!" inuyasha yelled and staring at both kagome and kouga dumbfounded "you're actually telling me that you did it with him!?!" again inuyasha yelled "yes and I love him very much" she said also proudly. "AND YOU HAD A KID WITH HIM TOO!?!!!!!" inuyasha yelled AGAIN. "yes" said kagome "she is the most fastest half demon" "HAA" inuyasha laughed "I'd like to see her try?" he said wiping his tears from his eyes. Kagome who was furious with him said "Akita do your thing" "ok mommy" she said but before she went to go do her "thing" kagome whispered something in her ear "ok!"She said. Akita got then like magic the tetsusaiga was in her hands. "WAA" said inuyasha "how did sh- when did sh-" he stood there studdering" "we told you inuyasha but you wouldn't belive us and now you have to pay the price" siad kouga. All of a sudden the tetsusaiga turn into the form when inuyasha is a half demon. "silly silly mutt" siad akita "did you forget that I'm a half demon too...

oh no! whats going to happen! plz review!


	4. the death of two halfdemons

Once again I do not own inuyasha thehehehehe

"Oh...Shit" inuyasha said, "do your thing akita" said kagome "AHHH!!!!!!" akita yelled as she took the tetsusaiga and tried to whack it at inuyasha "WHAT THE HELL DO U THINK YOUR DOING?!?" inuyasha screamed "what do you think" said kouga "she trying to kill you inuyasha" he said.

"Can't take it any more!" said Naraya, she jumped off her mother mother's arms (just to let you know if you forgot naraya's mother is Kikyou) and took out her newly made sword she just got and ran and stabbed akita….but missed. "Half dog demons are so stupid" said Akita "didn't you listen" "you shut the hell up!!" screamed inuyasha "silence mutt" said kouga. Kikyou watched in horror as her family was being taunted by a little girl. All Kikyou did was run away.

"KIKYOU COME BACK!!!" yelled inuyasha "Naraya go…go I'll face them" said inuyasha "no father" said Naraya. Naraya tried to stab akita again but for some odd reason hit her this time. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled akita with pain "NO!" said kouga and ran like his life deepened on it and grabbed akita. Back to kagome "akita..."said kagome with tears on her eyes "I'm sorry mom" "I tried my best" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" screamed kagome as her child slowly dies. Kouga with red and I mean red eyes pick up the tetsusaiga and slashes Naraya in half "YOU MONSTER!" yelled inuyasha. He picks up the tetsusaiga kouga dropped and runs away never to be seen again….

THE-END

Sad isn't it both little girls die sniffsniff plz review and if you didn't like tell me and I'll make some alternate endings


End file.
